justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
What Makes You Beautiful
"What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Wii U. Dancers The characters are men, all of whom resemble all the members from One Direction excluding Niall Horan. All of the coaches wearing suits, with the only difference being the color of their shoes, bow ties, hairstyles, and the inside of their blazers. 'P1' *Very short black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Magenta high top shoes and tie. * The dancer resembles Liam Payne 'P2' *Curly black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Cyan high top shoes and bow tie. * The dancer resembles Zayn Malik 'P3' *Short black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Red high top shoes and bow tie * The dancer resembles Harry Styles 'P4' *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Purple high top shoes and tie *Closely resembles Louis Tomlinson whatmakesyoubeautiful_coach_1_big.png|P1 whatmakesyoubeautiful_coach_2_big.png|P2 whatmakesyoubeautiful_coach_3_big.png|P3 whatmakesyoubeautiful_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme The extreme dancer is a woman with the following features: *Light blue hair *An identical coat to the normal coaches *White shirt *Cherry pink bow tie *Cherry pink platform shoes *Black leggings Background The background is like a white/pink panel floor with squares. There's also stars at the back and lights that turn on/off at certain moments. At some parts of the choreography, you can see sparks coming out from the floorless parts. Gold Moves Classic There is only one Gold Move in the Classic routine: Only Gold Move: Simply punch with your right hand. P1 and P4 punch upward while P2 and P3 punch downward when the bridge ends. What Makes You Beautiful GM.png|Gold Move 1 WMYB GM.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Extreme The Extreme routine has a total of 6''' Gold Moves:' '''Gold Moves 1 and 2:' Put your left hand on your right hand and push them to the lower right when 'That's what makes you beautiful' is sung. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Kick your right leg backward and bring both hands down in a circle when 'Na na na na na na' is sung. Gold Move 5: Quickly punch the air three times with your right hand. Gold Move 6: 'Fall to the ground with your legs backward and raise both hands in a triangle. This is the final move for the routine. What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 3 & 4.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 5.png|Gold Move 5 What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 6.png|Gold Move 6 WMYB Extreme GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game WMYB Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game WMYB Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game WMYB Extreme GM4.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "What makes you beautiful" is sung Mashup What Makes You Beautiful ''has a Mashup which is available on all platforms on ''Just Dance 4. Dancers (No repeats): *Step By Step (JD) *That's The Way (I Like It) (JD) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *So What (JD4) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) Puppet Master Mode ''What Makes You Beautiful ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) * Punch For Peace/Push Away/Crack It/Outlaw Hitch * Sporty Nerd/Night Nurse/Slap My Thigh/Beat It * Chainsaw/Zombie Twist/Outrage/Sweet Heartbeat * Pineapple Push/Tribal Magic/Step In Style/Rock Star * Kick Off/Swinging Snap/Mime Clapping/Spy Power * Hook/Jungle Jive/Latina Waves/Staggered Waves * Going Nowhere/Catch It/Flirty Skirt/Happy Talk * Macho Lasso/Candyfloss/Techno Break/Cyber Circle * Mod Poses/Rasta Groove/Groovy Jerk/Move Like A Star * Denim Dude/Puppet Pulse/Aerobic Night/Back It Up * Keep Fit/Moon Boogie/Hippie Hop/Speeding Up * Rolling Clap/Hairbrush/Push The Corners/Open Your Heart * Eight Ball/Neon Madness/Run 'N' Throw/Goofy Spin * MC Skater/Ski Pull/Running Man/Unknown Caption (Sweat Around The World) * You/Hard Rock Santa/Afro Groove/Tempo Touch * Locomotion/Shaman/Sporty Clap/Supersonic Clap * Hammer Time/Shimmy Queen/Channel Changing/Katana * Housewife/Goalie Grind/Galactic Show Girl/Good Waves * Tribal Lasso/Bombay Hips/Spanish Groove/Super Snap * Grunge Guitar/Star Seeker/Around The World/Futuristic Arms * Sensual Girl/Kickback/Indian Whip/Glitter Shimmy * Flower Planter/Russian Violin/Jog 'N' Snap/Hypnotic Slaps * Funny Dog/Farmer Swim/Whacking Walk/Wild Circle * What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) Appearances in Mashups What Makes You Beautiful appears in the following Mashup: * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia *This is the first One Direction song in the series. The others are One Thing, Kiss You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), Best Song Ever, and No Control. * This is the only Dance Crew to have a Puppet Master Mode in Just Dance 4. However, in the Puppet Master Mode, the (solo) Extreme coach represents the Dance Crew. * This is the only Dance Crew from a past Just Dance game to be featured on ''Just Dance Wii U''. * The classic routine made an appearance on Shane Dawson's "Maybe This Christmas" music video, along with (I've Had) The Time Of My Life. * Some new sound effects are added in Just Dance Wii U. * This is the one of two songs in which its Extreme routine doesn't follow the extreme background of the game; the other is the Extreme routine for Wild Wild West. * This song is one of the few where the dance quests do not call for a dance style, along with Good Feeling and Call Me Maybe (Wii version only). * On Just Dance 2015, P2's avatar no longer has his black collar. * The extreme dancer performs moves that are similar to the official moves of Gangnam Style. * In Just Dance 4, the preview audio uses the first half of the chorus; however, in Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance Now, it uses the second half. * In the Mashup and Puppet Master Mode, the Extreme dancer's bowtie, glove, and shoes are in a shade of dark red. However, in the Extreme routine, they are cherry pink. * In the Wii U exclusive title screen for Just Dance 4, if you look at P3 from the classic routine, you can notice that his shoes, glove, suit and bowtie are green, so the color schemes for the dancers may have been different during development. ** Although, it is unknown what P1, P2, and P4's beta color schemes were. * When P2 claps, his glove disappears. * The code name for this song is the longest in the main series, with 21 letters. * In the puppet master mode, when the extreme dancer walks around for the last several seconds of the song, she forcefully remains in one place, instead of fully walking around like in the original routine. Gallery wmybjd4.jpg|What Makes You Beautiful in Just Dance 4 Th91I37XGK.jpg|Extreme whatmakesyoubeautiful.jpg|What Makes You Beautiful WhatMakesAlternate.png|Extreme what makes you beautiful jdwu.png|What Makes You Beautiful in Just Dance Wii U whatmakesyoubeautiful_cover@2x.jpg whatmakesyoubeautifulp2p4.jpg WhatMakesYouBeautifulShape1.png|What Makes You Beautiful in the menu Easy4.png Whatmakesyoubeautifulavatar2.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 85.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 What Makes You Beautiful.png|On the menu of JDWU WMYB Pictos.png|Pictograms WMYBinactive.png WMYBactive.png Beauty_and_a_beat_beta_glove.jpg|Proof showing that P3 originally had a different color scheme BeuJD4.png |Just Dance 4 Square whatmakesyoubeautifulextremedancercoachselection.png What makes Cover.png TheWow4.jpeg|P1's Just Dance 2016 avatar Videos File:One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful File:Just Dance 4 - What Makes You Beautiful - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance 4 - What Makes You Beautiful (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography File:What makes you Beautiful puppet master mode - Just Dance 4 File:What_Makes_You_Beautiful_-_One_Direction_Just_Dance_Wii_U Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with glitches Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited